


烟火

by Eydenlily



Series: 现paro [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydenlily/pseuds/Eydenlily
Summary: 医生格里沙和警察卧底枭叔，pwp（大概？）[现 pa 背景，通用世界观，和吉格/三人行是一个框架，和三人行同时间线，在吉格之前]
Relationships: Eren Kruger/Grisha Yeager
Series: 现paro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066565
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	烟火

格里沙推开诊所的大门，只有应急灯亮着，值夜班的小护士趴在前台打着盹儿，他放轻脚步，察看了下病房里挂点滴的病人，然后去了自己的办公室。

今天不知怎么醒得很早，格里沙莫名觉得心悸，他没有惊醒妻子悄悄起了床，随便冲了碗麦片吃，和太阳一起踏上上班的路。

天光熹微，这个点上一般没什么病人，格里沙打了个呵欠，去诊断室换上工作服，准备提前开始今天的工作——晚上也许能和家人一起吃个饭。

他刷开办公室的房门，门锁咔哒一声开了。格里沙迈进去的一瞬间觉得有一丝怪异，还是一成不变的摆设，窗边的绿植好像还没睡醒，桌子上是他昨天看到一半的资料。

——房间里有人。

格里沙不晓得这种直感从何而来，就像是能感觉到有人在盯着自己，他明明只能听到自己的呼吸声，却强烈地感觉到另一个人的存在。

他微微扶住门框，警惕地扫视着所有可能藏人的角落，赤手空拳地面对危险是很不明智的，他现在应该马上下楼……

“谁在那儿？”

在隔断帘后面。格里沙能确定，过了那么多年他身上还残留着感知危险的本能，他努力让自己听起来有底气些，不过说实话——不管对方有没有武器他都没什么胜算。

“是我。”

那个声音好不真实。格里沙感觉身体被挖走了一块。他被那句话勾着走过去，像是被恶魔引诱的迷途之人，一步步踏进深不见底的沼泽里。

呼吸突然变得急促，格里沙抓着帘子，对自己说别过去别去看，但身体却仿佛被提线操控着，那个“幽灵”就坐在那里，安静地看着他，一如往日。

你怎么会在这里？

是你吗？

你还活着？

为什么现在才出现在我面前？

为什么都不来找我？

他被毒药封住了嗓子，心头说不上是激动还是愤怒的感情疯狂地翻涌，让他想吐。

“你这是什么表情，格里沙？”

对方却稀松平常地向他搭起话来，格里沙觉得这一切都荒诞离奇，自己现在一定还在梦里。可他闻到了血腥味。

那人脸色难看的要命，他的裤子被血浸成了深色，怪不得会被格里沙认成幽灵。

“你、你这是……怎么回事……”

男人一副明知故问的表情，“帮个忙吧，医生。”

格里沙忍不住大叫起来，也顾不上会不会被人听到了，“你中枪了！到我这里来有什么用你得去医院再说、再说你为什么要来找我……”

“过了这么多年都学不会冷静吗？”那个年长的男人从上衣口袋里摸出一个烟盒，冷淡得不像个中枪失血的人，“你这种态度会吓到伤患的。”

格里沙被说得登时泄了气，他脑子乱的就像高中生狂欢之后的 party 现场，都不知道是不是自己精神失常了。

“这里不能抽烟。”他抬起眼皮瞄了对方一样，后者无所谓地抬了抬手，格里沙只好去把烟雾报警器关掉。

对方看起来没有要走的意思，格里沙急匆匆地去药理室取了针剂和急备箱——他太久没做过这种事了，这些年遇到的病人顶多就是腿摔骨折，他不知道自己还能不能做到。

格里沙抹了把汗，觉得脚步都在打晃，在心里痛骂自己真是没出息。

枭还在那里，这不是做梦。

格里沙让他在床上躺下，拿起医用剪去剪他的裤子，却被按住了手。

“喂，你这样我一会儿要怎么出去？”

——你最好是别出去了。格里沙心情不太好，不听话的病人最不受医生待见。

“那你自己脱吧。”他转过身去准备麻药，发现手指在极微弱地发抖。

格里沙推了推注射器，希望自己不要手艺生疏了。

“先说好，要是出了问题我可不负责……”

他听到头顶似乎传来一声轻笑，抬起头却只看到一张扑克脸。

在这种消毒都没有的地方给人取子弹——这让他想起很久很久以前的事，格里沙觉得自己精神错乱了，那些疯狂绚烂的记忆仿佛就发生在昨天。

名叫“枭”的男人放松地靠在墙上，嘴里叼着烟却只等它自己燃烧，如炬的眼睛紧紧盯着格里沙，谁也不知道他在想什么。薄薄的刀头划开肌肉，他没有第三第四只手来拿止血钳，格里沙不得不加快动作——好在子弹没有伤及腿骨，没什么脂肪的肌肉组织也帮了他一把。

手套早就被血染红了，格里沙觉得自己比伤患本人还紧张一百倍，汗水流到眼睛里也不敢擦，提着的一口气直到“叮”的一声——子弹落在盘子里才彻底放松下来。格里沙飞快缝好伤口，用医用绷带紧紧裹了十几圈。

“我去拿止血药，还有——你得输液。”

“不用了。”

格里沙轻轻瞪了他一样，语气有几分幽怨：“你以为你还是三十多岁？可以随便糟蹋？”

放在以前他是不敢这么对枭说话的，而现在，也许是实在过了太多年，很多事情都消灭、变了样；也或许是枭对他……

格里沙看着男人吃了药，给他挂上点滴。放松之后疲惫感也紧跟而来，一大清早就遇上这种事，对他的精神太不友好了。

“你在看什么？”

枭飞快地移开视线，他刚刚看的有点出神了。格里沙早就习惯了他动不动就不理人的毛病，也就不再追问，埋头收拾起一地的狼藉。

“你还是和以前一样。”

格里沙闻言转过身，——你才是。他这才端详起枭的样子，和他记忆中的人不差分毫。还是那股生人勿近的气场，干净利落的发尾，从来不留胡子，只是眼角的皱纹深了些。

或许岁月总是会垂怜战斗着的人，枭的心一直在燃烧，同时也挥霍着自己的灵魂。而格里沙选择了退出，走进寻常人的世界，任由柴米油盐的日常在自己身上刻下记号。

格里沙在床边坐下，盯着自己的指甲，感觉平静了不少，他现在应该能平心静气地面对那个人了……

“我都不知道，你还活着。”

“……因为我没告诉你。”

“是啊，快二十年了。你连封信都不给我写，居然到现在才出现……”

格里沙气得发抖，攥紧了拳头。他想质问对方自己到底算什么，当年的一切又算什么？他只是在心里想了想，也许十七岁的格里沙·耶格尔会这么说吧，现在已为人父的他又有什么立场说这些呢。

“我很抱歉瞒着你。但这样对你最好。”

枭平静地面对格里沙的怒火，这是他一贯的“手段”，只要被那双眼睛看着，格里沙就只能不情愿地闭上嘴。

“对我好？这就是你的自以为是……！”格里沙还是觉得委屈，他猛地推了一把枭的肩膀，下一秒又后悔了。

枭没有生气，也没有露出类似于愧疚的神情，像在看一个胡闹的孩子。

“如果你从一开始就没有认识我，也不会和戴娜分开了吧。”

戴娜……啊，戴娜，他的初恋。格里沙痛苦地闭上眼睛，那时候他们还都才十几岁，戴娜背着家里跑出来，和格里沙在郊外兜风，累了就随便找块草地躺下，望着没有一丝遮拦的天空发呆。

格里沙深吸一口气，扼住了思绪的回流。

“别说那些了。你……你怎么受伤的？你为什么还在……”

“这是最后的任务。”

毫不拖沓，最直接的几个字，格里沙突然明白了为什么枭会选择现在来找他。

“一定要去吗？”

枭擦了擦腿上已经风干的血迹，把烟头在床框上暗灭，没回答这个无意义的问题。“别这么天真，格里沙。”——他总是这样说。

“枭……你会死吗？”

“谁知道呢，也许吧。”

格里沙抓住他没带针的那只手，急切地问：“为什么一定要你去？！你做的还不够吗？我……”

——你真残忍，死之前告诉我这些，是要我永远都忘不了你吗？

“我说过这是最后了，只要再过几天——”

格里沙不想听他讲些有的没的，他只能想象出这个男人死在阴湿的黑暗里，在太阳升起之前，被埋藏在谁都看不见的地方。

这也许是他人生中那么多错误决定中最可笑的一个，格里沙凑上去吻了他，打断了男人的喋喋不休。

那双嘴唇干燥且温暖，和这个人本身的印象截然不同。格里沙担心枭会推开他，或者直接给他一拳，但是什么都没有发生，连回应也没有。

格里沙觉得自己蠢得可笑，他一定是疯了，才会自作多情地做这种不要脸的事……他松开手，就要退开的一瞬间枭抓住了他的腰，格里沙失控地摔在枭怀里，接着就被封住了嘴唇——

他被吻得浑身战栗，嘴里被搅得一团糟，连大脑都跟着混乱起来。格里沙搂上枭的脖子，恨不得把自己揉进对方的身体里。这是他们第二次接吻，却像是世上最情深难分的爱人。

格里沙恍惚中仿佛闻到铁锈的味道，他们躲在湿热昏暗的地下，钢筋和废弃物盘结成的巢穴，缩在逼仄的空隙里，骇人的枪响越来越近，枭掐着他的腰强硬地吻他，血顺着额头流进了眼睛——接触不良的灯泡闪得焦急，一片模糊里格里沙只能看清那双猛禽般的眼睛。

他们几乎要融在一起，然后枭放开了他，对他说：

“跑吧，格里沙，不要回头。”

他一直都听枭的话，这次也不例外，格里沙不要命地埋头疯跑，永远地逃离了那片地下坟场，也逃离了他的光。

他不敢去找枭，又忍不住四处打听那个人的消息。格里沙魂不守舍地在街上游荡，走进一家咖啡馆，后来，他认识了卡露拉。

“艾伦……艾伦……”

枭愣了一下，表情稍微变得柔和了些。

“你还记得啊？”

格里沙紧紧缠着对方，枭的衬衣被抓出了褶皱，“抱抱我吧……艾伦。”

一声轻叹落下，格里沙感觉到一双手抚上自己的后颈，忍不住哽咽起来。

“你真是……一点也没变。”枭抬起他的下巴，沿着脖颈细细地吻下去。

格里沙手忙脚乱地去解对方的衣扣，他小心地跨坐到枭的腰上，鞋子被蹬到了地上，和所有的理性和道德一起。

摸惯枪支的手掌从格里沙的衬衫下摆伸进去，抚过他的小腹、胸口、脊背……掌心的老茧磨得他痒痒的，格里沙动了动腰肢，又怕碰到对方的伤口。

“格里沙，”枭低沉的声音催着他继续下去，“把裤子脱了。”

格里沙照做了——脸上早就烧成了一片，他从来没有和男性做过这种事，事实上除了艾伦·克鲁格他也没对别的男人动过心。

格里沙笨拙地褪下自己的裤子，又解开枭的皮带，有些意外地看到对方已经硬了。

他把手指在嘴里含了一会儿，这儿没什么能用来润滑的东西，格里沙咬咬牙，把手指探到自己身后——那也是他从来没被使用过的地方。枭握着他的手，带着他探进自己的身体。

“啊、呃……”格里沙羞耻地遮住脸，枭的注视让他犹如赤身裸体，他的手被对方抓着在后穴里上下抽动，明明是自己的的身体却无法操控——

“枭……艾伦、我该怎么做？”

年长的男人拉开他的手，把自己的手指插了进去，格里沙眼睛都红了，捂着嘴忍住不叫出来。

“唔……唔嗯……”

枭让他把衬衣撩起来，格里沙抓着衬衫下摆把它撩到了胸口上面，双手也只好无措地贴在上面，男人轻轻咬住他的乳头，牙齿在上面磨了几下。

“啊啊啊……轻点、唔……”手指在私处撑开，一丝凉意漫了上去，“艾伦、……进来……”

枭慢悠悠地抽出手指，拍拍他的腰，示意他自己坐上去。格里沙抿着唇，耳朵红得像要滴血，他颤巍着拉下枭的裤子，摸到那根滚烫东西，生涩地套弄了几下，然后抬起腰，把那根挺立对准了自己的私穴。

枭不再折磨他的身体，只是摸着他的脸——格里沙从未被那样温柔的眼神看过。

“格里沙……”

“啊……哈……嗯、嗯……”

他一点点坐下去，痛得后背发麻，却像着了魔，他什么都可以给面前这个人，如果这能留住他，格里沙情愿永远这么沉溺下去。

这一定会遭到报应，格里沙无谓地想，他是个不折不扣的背叛者。他们黏腻地贴在一块，交换着凌乱的吻。

格里沙的动作有些笨拙，白大褂滑了一半，可怜地挂在手肘上。他动情地呻吟起来，拼命压抑的声音宛若猫的发情。

他没想到“报应”会来的这么快，他知道的，不管是谁敲开他的门都会带来一场灾难，但格里沙没有想过那个人会是他的儿子。

门开的一瞬间格里沙就僵住了，咬住自己的手背，听到来人声音的那一刻——他感到绝望。

“爸爸，你忘带钱包了，妈妈叫我给你拿过来……”

映在隔断帘上的黑影一点点变大，格里沙在心里叫喊起来。

“别过来！”

“爸？”

“我、我在给病人处理伤口，你在外面等我吧。”

“……是吗？没事吧？”

“我叫你别过来！”格里沙觉得一阵眩晕，快要撑不住了，“你不是医生也不是护士，出去等着。”

他的命令大概让那个孩子感到了不快，对方诡异地沉默了一会儿，重重地甩上门走了。

格里沙脱力地倒在枭身上，眼泪大滴大滴地落下来。

“艾伦啊……他都这么大了。”

“……”

“你一直都在，是吗？”

格里沙哭得说话连不成句，枭一直都在看着他，却从来不让他知道。

“为什么……为什么啊……”

枭垂下眼睛，把手上的针头拔了下来，“起来吧，格里沙。”他抬起对方的脸，帮他抹掉眼泪。

“枭……你会活下来，答应我你要活下来。”格里沙近乎恳求地哭道。

“活下来之后呢，你会抛下妻子、儿子跟我走？”

格里沙呆住了，断线般瘫坐在床上，只能发出虚弱的声音：

“你……你的家人……”

“已经不在了，你忘了吗。”

“……对不起，对不起。”

枭抱住他，无声地叹了口气。男人的身体比以前瘦弱了些，微微凸出的骨骼在手掌下颤抖着。他最后吻了吻格里沙的嘴唇，帮他拉拢衣服。

“你不需要道歉。”

“……”

“我有点渴，能帮我接杯水吗？”

声音像是隔了一会儿才传过去，格里沙点了头下，沉默地整理起自己的衣服，皮鞋被踢到了桌子下面，他只得趴在地上去把它拿出来。

“枭，你……”

“怎么了？”

“没，没什么。等我一下吧。”

格里沙拢了把头发，让自己尽量显得正常点，艾伦已经走了，把钱包放在了前台，格里沙经过那里的时候，护士还关心地问他是不是身体不舒服。

他慌忙逃离人们的视线，水杯在手里晃荡出波澜，他急切地想要回到那个房间——

格里沙并不意外，枭离开了。他走之前还好心地铺了下床，除了操作台上遗留的血迹——这里甚至看不出来曾经来过另一个人。

格里沙捡起燃到一半的烟蒂，放在鼻子下闻了闻，他从来不抽烟，也不喜欢烟味，只有和枭在一起的时候能容忍身边有人抽烟。

他不明白为什么人们会沉迷于那些能杀死自己的东西。

就像他沉迷于那个男人。

眼角的余光突然扫见什么，格里沙伸出手去，从托盘里拣起一个小东西。

小小的金属躺在手心，上面还黏着些微的人体组织，格里沙缓慢握紧了拳头，让那颗弹头嵌进肉里，熔化在掌心。

fin.


End file.
